The purpose of this study is to investigate whether different types of multiple sclerosis (as defined by Reed Neurological Center, UCLA) are associated with levels of certain serological measurements such as IgG, IgM, Measles and EBV titers. Statistical analysis of clinical data indicated that multiple sclerosis patients of different types (relapse, relapse-progressive, progressive) differed significantly from control patients in certain serological parameters. Current work involves analysis of additional clinical data and preparation of a study report.